The present invention relates to mirror systems and pertains particularly to an overload viewing system for lift trucks and the like.
Many cargo handling vehicles such as lift trucks, and the like handle cartons and other cargo items that frequently obstruct the view of the operator. When loading the cargo space of transport vehicles, the load carried by the lift truck is frequently limited only by the doorway into the vehicle compartment. It is desirable when handling such cargo and operating such cargo handling vehicles that the operator be able to view the area immediately in front of the vehicle. This is desirable, not only for safety reasons but also for reasons of efficiency. Viewing this area, enables the operator to handle the vehicle in a more precise and efficient manner.
It is therefore desirable that some means be available which permits the operator of a lift truck and like vehicles to view the area in front of his load.